imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nostalgia Wars Saga
The Nostalgia Wars Saga '''is a sci-fi/fantasy anime crossover saga planned by Christopher Spielberg, with characters from RWBY, Nostalgia Critic, My Little Pony, Danganronpa, Sword Art Online, Nisekoi, IdolMaster, Persona 5 and YouTube. Distributed by Channel Awesome and Rooster Teeth, and co-produced by Warner Bros. Imagined in THX, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM '''A long time ago, in a land far, far away... Characters The Nostalgia Warriors * Nostalgia Critic * Ruby Rose * Angry Joe * Yang Xiao Long * The Other Critic * Weiss Schnee * Other Joe * Blake Belladonna * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Santa Christ * Ozpin * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Nora Valkyrie * Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Kyoko Kirigirl * Sayaka Maizono * Aoi Asahina * Chihiro Fujisaki * Makoto Naegi * Maria Calavera * Raven Branwen * Makoto Kikuchi * Miki Hoshii * Iori Minase * Hibiki Ganaha * Takane Shijou * Ann Takamaki * The Inner Circle * Satan * Salem * Discord * Cinder * Junko Enoshima * Peter Soulless * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black * Tyrian Callows * Corporate Commander * Arthur Watts * Demon Joe * Hazel Reinart * Shyamalan * Adam Taunus * Death Mwauthzyx * Neopolitan * Roman Torchwick * Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg (all volumes), Monty Oum (vols. 1-2), Kerry Shawcross (vols. 3-12), Gray G. Haddock (vols. 3-5), Connor Pickens (vol. 6-12), Paula Decanini and Dustin Matthews (both for vols. 7-12) * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Koen Wooten * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna (all three for all volumes), Monty Oum (vols. 1-2), Eddy Rivas and Kiersi Burkhart (both for vols. 6-12) * Composed by John Williams (vols. 1-9, 12), Jeff Williams (all volumes), Alan Silvestri (vols. 9-12) and Various Artists Age of Origins (Beacon) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume I: The Courageous Heroes 1.85:1 ratio, 2.35:1/1.90:1 ratio (IMAX); 2D format; select RealD 3D, re-released/remastered for IMAX (specially formatted for select sequences). Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. Opening Crawl * Mankind was created in the world of Remnant. As mythical creatures known as Grimm walked the world, humanity has always been in dispute. Hoping to resolve the threat, humanity discover a powerful substance named Dust, and used it to stop the Grimm and continue the existence of humanity. Centuries after, the most brilliant of lights would eventually fade in these alarming chain of events, and darkness would return to destroy humanity. However four heroes, the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, Other Joe and The Other Guy (Rob) arrive in this world, tagging along with four special girls to eventually join together to enroll at Beacon Academy and help stop the ensuing conflict... Chapters * 1. Ruby Rose and the Four Heroes (IMAX) * 2. The Shining Beacon * 3. The First Step (IMAX) * 4. The Emerald Forest * 5. Players and Pieces (IMAX) * 6. The Courageous Hunters * 7. Jaunedice * 8. Forever Fall (IMAX) * 9. The Stray * 10. Black and White (IMAX) * Post-Credits: New Plan Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee Volume II: Attack of the Grimm 1.85:1 ratio; 2D format, select RealD 3D and IMAX 70MM, re-released/remastered in IMAX. Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. Opening Crawl * A new semester has started at Beacon Academy. Up until now, the Nostalgia Gang and team RWBY had finished their first term together at the academy, while a far more difficult task for them is rising unbeknowst to them. With the White Fang, Roman Torchwick and a mysterious trio still at large, our heroes must be prepared to take down the White Fang and protect Vale at any cost. In the meantime, RWBY, the Nostalgia Gang and their friends get ready to start their second semester at Beacon, as new memories, discoveries and conflictions are made with both old friends and new adventures up ahead... Chapters * 1. Best Day Ever * 2. Welcome to Beacon * 3. A Minor Hiccup * 4. Painting the Town... * 5. Extracurricular * 6. Burning the Candle * 7. Dance Dance Infiltration * 8. Field Trip * 9. Attack of the Grimms * 10. Mountain Glenn * 11. No Brakes * 12. Breach * Post-Credits: A Lot to Talk About Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe Volume III: Revenge of the Fang 1.85:1 ratio, 2.35:1 (IMAX 3D); 2D format, select RealD 3D, re-released/remastered in IMAX 3D (frame-break effects). Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. Opening Crawl * Brawl! The 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament is being held underway at Vale, where hunters and huntresses from other kingdoms come together to compete. But there are people on both sides. Evil is everywhere. Meanwhile, the Nostalgia Gang and team RWBY compete against other fellow teams in the tournament, making new friends and dealing with some situations midway. As Cinder Fall and her disciples Emerald and Mercury lurk in the shadows, they plan their next move to make a huge attack on Vale, which could threaten Beacon Academy and everything the heroes know and love... Chapters (IMAX 3D Frame-Breaks all throughout) * 1. Round One * 2. New Challengers... * 3. It's Brawl in the Family * 4. Lessons Learned * 5. Never Miss A Beat * 6. Fall * 7. Beginning of the End * 8. Destiny * 9. PvP * 10. Battle of Beacon * 11. Revenge of the Fang * 12. End of the Beginning * Post-Credits: Qrow Follows Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Age of Pilgrimage (Haven/Argus) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume IV: The Semblance Awakens 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D w/h 3D frame breaks), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/2D/70MM formats, climatic battle filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Beacon has fallen. Time has passed and Nostalgia Critic, his friends, and team RWBY have been scattered across Remnant. Salem and Satan, two mysterious evil figures, has risen and will not rest until humanity and the Nostalgia Critic, who may be the last warrior, has been destroyed. While Nostalgia Critic and Ruby lead their allies on the way to Mistral, their other friends elsewhere deal with their situations. They are desperate they'll reunite again, and fight alongside together in restoring peace and justice to the world. Meanwhile, Cinder has been sent with Emerald and Mercury to a Grimm-infested region, where Salem and Satan enlist their advocates to search for the missing Relics... Chapters * Prologue: Ruby and Nostalgia Critic * Protocol One Teaser * 1. The Next Step * 2. Rememberance * 3. Of Runaways and Stowaways * 4. Family * 5. Menagerie * 6. The Semblance Awakens * 7. Punished * 8. A Much Needed Talk * 9. Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back * 10. Kuroyuri * 11. Taking Control * 12. No Safe Haven (IMAX) * Post-Credits: The Return of Santa Christ and Oscar Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Lord Shyamalan *Jen Taylor - Salem Volume V: The Last Warrior 1.85:1 (regular), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D w/h 3D frame breaks), 2.35:1/1.78:1 or 1.44:1 (IMAX); RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats, 60% filmed in IMAX Opening Crawl * Nostalgia Critic, Ruby and their allies have reached Mistral at last. Although they're meeting with the Haven Academy headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart, Watts had already enlisted him for clues on the first missing Relic hidden in the vault. Meanwhile, with Rob and Weiss successfully leaving Atlas on her way to Mistral, Blake and Other Joe facing dilemmas in Menagerie with the White Fang, and Angry Joe and Yang on their way to search for Raven about her disappearance and questionable answers; Nostalgia Critic, Ruby, and their friends stand against the rising tyranny. They are certain they will reunite, along with a special guest, and restore a spark of justice to the fight. But things start to turn bleaker. As our heroes all lead to Mistral, they all mount a desperate price... Chapters * Prologue 1: Weiss and Rob Walker * Prologue 2: Blake and Other Joe * Prologue 3: Yang and Angry Joe * Seishiro Sneak Peek * 1. Welcome to Haven (IMAX) * 2. Dread in the Air (IMAX; 3D) * 3. Unforeseen Complications (IMAX) * 4. Lighting the Fire (IMAX; 3D) * 5. Necessary Sacrifices * 6. Known By It's Song (IMAX; 3D) * 7. Rest and Resolutions (IMAX) * 8. Alone Together (IMAX) * 9. The Perfect Storm (IMAX; 3D) * 10. True Colors * 11. The More the Merrier (IMAX; 3D) * 12. Vault of the Spring Maiden (IMAX; 3D) * 13. The Last Warrior (IMAX; 3D) * 14. Haven's Fate (IMAX; 3D) * Post-Credits: Raven? Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine/Ozpin *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Cherami Leigh - Ilia Amitola *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus Volume VI: The Rise of the Nerd 1.85:1 (regular/Dolby Cinema), 2.35:1 (RealD 3D w/h 3D frame breaks), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM almost entirely, select 2.35:1 scenes with 3D frame breaks); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats; roughly 90% filmed in IMAX 70MM. Opening Crawl * Team RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang are reunited! Two weeks after the attack on Haven Academy and their retrival of the Relic of Knowledge from the Mistral vault, the Nostalgia Gang and RWBY now prepare for a long journey to Atlas with the relic. Their next journey will risk everything to get there safely to their first stop to Argus, Our heroes, in the meantime, prepare to go on the road along with a new familiar face, a trusted traveller and some helpful friends who will all assist them along the way. Meanwhile, although the villains retreated back to Salem and Satan's faction for their new plans in Atlas, Adam Taurus and Lord Shyamalan swear revenge on our heroes after their defeat, corruption and retreat from the White Fang... Chapters (Mostly Filmed in IMAX; RealD 3D Frame Breaks all throughout) * Prologue: Adam and Shyamalan * 1. Argus Limited (2.35:1/IMAX) * 2. Uncovered (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 3. The Lost Fable * 4. So That's How It Is (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 5. The Coming Storm * 6. Alone in the Woods * 7. The Grimm Reaper and the NintenNerd * 8. Dead End (2.35:1 (3D 1x)/IMAX) * 9. Lost (2.35:1 (3D)/IMAX) * 10. Stealing From the Elderly * 11. The Rise of the Nerd * 12. Seeing Red * 13. Our Way * Post-Credits: The Grimm Army Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki (cameo) *Felicia Angelle - Aoi Asahina (cameo) *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe, Corporate Commander *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Vig Micogna - Qrow Branwen *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine/Ozpin *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Tamara Chambers - Hyper Boner Fangirl *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Chris Harrison - Lord Shyamalan *Melissa Strenenberg - Maria Calavera *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi Others * Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall * Caitlyn Glass - Kyoko Kirigirl *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono * Jen Taylor - Salem * Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin * Jesse Ridgway - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jinn *Lindsay Sheppard - Saphron Cotta-Arc *Jamie Smith - Terra Cotta-Arc *Mela Lee - Caroline Cordovin *Mike Matei - Himself Age of Darkness (Atlas/Shade) DIGITALLY REMASTERED IN THX Volume VII: A New Approach (originally named Nostalgia Wars, without volume w/h number) 2.35:1 (regular/Dolby Cinema); 1.85:1 (RealD 3D); 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX 2D/3D/70MM entirely); 1.85:1/1.44:1 shifts (IMAX 2D/3D Laser w/h select scenes expanded); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX/IMAX 70MM formats; 100% entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM. Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. The first story to have no post-credits scene at the end, but rather a teaser for the Nostalgia Wars spinoff The Marmorian. Opening Crawl (Underlined is Bridge to Protocol One: A Nostalgia Wars Story) * It is a period of conflict for RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang. Our heroes, with all costs, have won against the invading Grimm threatening Argus, and were allowed to be on their way to the heavily-guarded Atlas and the city of Mantle below. During the disturbances from their journey to Atlas, a group of allies from another dimension end up into the world of Remnant, who might hold the key to RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang's upcoming victory against Salem. While Ruby, The Nostalgia Critic and their friends reach Mantle and Atlas, a few dangerous villains travel en route to the same destination unbeknownst to them with a new scheme planned under their sleeves. But with the Relic of Knowledge safely in-hand and another unexpected ally to their party, they'll have hope to restoring peace to Mantle, Atlas, and the rest of the world of Remnant... Chapters (Filmed Entirely in IMAX) * 1. The Greatest Kingdom * 2. A New Approach * 3. Ace Operatives * 4. Pomp and Circumstance * 5. Sparks Fly * 6. The Night Off * 7. Worse Case Scenario * 8. Cordially Invited * 9. As Above, So Below * 10. Out in the Open * 11. The Laws of Gravity * 12. With Friends Like These * 13. The Enemy of Trust * Post-Credits: The Marmorian Teaser Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe, Demon Joe, Corporate Commander *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kira Buckland - Makoto Kikuchi *Laura Post - Miki Hoshii *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine/Ozpin *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee, Hibiki Ganaha *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc * Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie * Taylor McNee - Penny Polendina * Neath Oum - Lie Ren * Cristina Vee - Robyn Hill *TheOdd1sOut - Himself * Relachi - Herself *Jason Rose - James Ironwood *Erika Harlacher - Ann Takamaki *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *John De Lancie - Discord Others * Mike Matei - Himself, Fred F**ks (cameo) * Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *JaidenAnimations - Herself *Jason Douglas - Jacques Schnee *Christopher Sabat - Arthur Watts *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Melissa Strenenberg - Maria Calavera *Malcolm Ray - Benny the Assassin, Satan (cameo) *Jen Taylor - Salem (cameo) *Leah Clark - Iori Minase *Phelan 'Phelous' Porteous - Himself *Brad Jones - The Cinema Snob Volume VIII: The Inner Circle Strikes Back (originally without volume w/h number) 2.35:1 ratio (regular, Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX entirely); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats; 100% entirely filmed in IMAX. Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. Opening Crawl * It was a dark time for RWBY and the Nostalgia Gang. Although Penny has been bestowed with the power of the Winter Maiden and our heroes were given the chance to escape from Atlas, Cinder and Neo have successfully stolen the Relic of Knowledge from Oscar. Having just evaded the treacherous Ironwood, our heroes including the Nostalgia Critic and Ruby Rose now have to use all their strength to save Atlas and Mantle from the impeding Salem, Satan and their forces, and retake both the relics of knowledge and creation. The villainous Salem and Satan, on the other hand, have finally arrived with their Grimm forces to attack and invade both Atlas and Mantle... Chapters (Filmed Entirely in IMAX) * 1. Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kira Buckland - Makoto Kikuchi *Laura Post - Miki Hoshii *Leah Clark - Iori Minase *Elizabeth Maxwell - Hibiki Ganaha, Winter Schnee *TheOdd1sOut - Himself * Relachi - Herself *John De Lancie - Discord *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen *Andre Meadows - Black Nerd *Phelan 'Phelous' Porteous - Himself *Brad Jones - The Cinema Snob *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Malcolm Ray - Satan, Benny the Assassin *Jen Taylor - Salem Others * Erika Harlacher - Ann Takamaki (vocal cameo) * Miles Luna - Jaune Arc * Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie * Taylor McNee - Penny Polendina * Neath Oum - Lie Ren * Cristina Vee - Robyn Hill * Mike Matei - Himself * Francis (Boogie2988) - Himself *Michael Green (Pickleboy) - Himself *Jesse Ridgway - Himself *JaidenAnimations - Herself * Christopher Sabat - Arthur Watts *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Melissa Strenenberg - Maria Calavera Volume IX: Return of the Nostalgia (originally without volume w/h number; originally named Revenge of the Nostalgia) 2.35:1 ratio (regular, Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX entirely); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats; entirely filmed in IMAX. Also features a Special Edition with many major visual changes added to the volume. Opening Crawl Chapters * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Devil Boner, Chester A. Bum, Uncle Lies *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Joe Vargas - Angry Joe *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ *Joe Lopez - Other Joe *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kira Buckland - Makoto Kikuchi *Laura Post - Miki Hoshii *Leah Clark - Iori Minase *Elizabeth Maxwell - Hibiki Ganaha *John De Lancie - Discord *Phelan 'Phelous' Porteous - Himself *Brad Jones - The Cinema Snob *James Rolfe - The Angry Video Game Nerd Age of Supremacy Volume X: The Seasons of Balance (AKA: Annihilation) 2.35:1 ratio (regular, Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats; 100% entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM. Opening Crawl Chapters (Entirely in IMAX) * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Joe Lopez - Other Joe * Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Volume XI: Confliction of the Relics (AKA: Endgame) 2.35:1 ratio (regular, Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats; 100% entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM. Opening Crawl Chapters (Entirely in IMAX) * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Joe Lopez - Other Joe * Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Volume XII: The Finality of Remnant (AKA: Virtual War) 2.35:1 ratio (regular, Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D), 1.78:1/1.44:1 (IMAX/IMAX 70MM); Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D/70MM formats; 100% entirely filmed in IMAX 70MM. Opening Crawl Chapters (Entirely in IMAX 70MM) * 1. Cast * Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Joe Vargas - Angry Joe * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Joe Lopez - Other Joe * Rob Walker - The Other Guy, Santa Christ * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Spin-offs (Nostalgia Wars Stories) * Protocol One (gen:LOCK) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 3D/70MM formats) * Seishiro (Nomad of Nowhere) (2.35:1 ratio; RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D formats) * Nostalgia Wars: The Marmorian (short story) (2.35:1 ratio) * Nostalgia Wars: Takamaki (short story) Others *Wishful Silence (Wish Upon) (2.35:1 ratio) *Murder Sentence (Happy Death Day and Happy Death Day 2U) (2.35:1 ratio) Trivia/Plot Spoilers * Has major references to Star Wars (for 3D and IMAX versions; Volumes 1-12), and both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame (for Volumes 6-9 and 11-12; for 3D and IMAX versions). * TheAngryVideoGameNerd, appearing in short minor cameos from Volume 1 and 2, will have a major role in Volumes 6-12, alongside Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, The Other Guy, and Other Joe. He also has the most screen time (and potentially the main character; sometimes a deferential scene-stealer) in Volume 6, due to major character introduction and lore-filled story (in The Lost Fable during Salem and Ozma's story) for his important role in the crossover series' universe. This also considers the Volume 6 subtitle being called The Rise of the Nerd because of involving his importance in the storyline. * TheAngryVideoGameNerd will have a heroic Thanos-similar role in the series, and will be a new (and fifth) main character joining alongside the Nostalgia Critic, Angry Joe, The Other Critic and Other Joe. * Features characters from MLP, Danganronpa, Sword Art Online, Nisekoi, IdolMaster and other famous various YouTubers (not including Pewdiepie and other gamers), all coming altogether in the series' epic conclusion. *YouTubers such as TheAngryVideoGameNerd, Black Nerd, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindaCamera, Boogie2988, Brotherhood Productions, Violette1st, and Joedan45 make major appearances from Volumes 4-12. *Although Chihiro doesn't appear in Volume 6 after the events of Volume 5, she is mentioned. *The IdolMaster characters that were featured in the series' spinoff Protocol One will play major key roles in the main storyline for Nostalgia Wars' Volumes 7-12. *The Christmassian lore from the Nostalgia Critic series (alongside the Silver Eyes trope in RWBY) will be a key element in Volumes 3-12, particularly for both the AVGN and NC. *Although she died at the end of Volume 7, Ann Takamaki makes a few cameos throughout Volumes 8, 9 and 12. *All volumes are imagined in IMAX, alongside RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and regular formats. ** The series' origin volumes 1-3 are remastered for IMAX, with the first volume formatted for select scenes and the third incorporating 3D frame-break effects. ** Volumes 4-12 were imagined entirely (from Vol. 7-12) or partially for select sequences (for Vol. 4-6), either with IMAX Digital (1.90:1 ratio) or IMAX 70MM (1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio) cameras. Special Edition Changes (Volumes 1-3 and 7-9) Volume 1 * The mix of live-action and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. * Volume 2 * The mix of live-action and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. * The Angry Video Game Nerd, a major character from Volume 6 to Volume 12, makes a short cameo in one of Ozpin and Santa Christ's scenes, via hologram. * Volume 3 * The mix of live-action and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. * Volume 7 * The mix of live-action, two-dimensional and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. * Shadow effects for the Salem scene in chapter 11 were greatly darkened and color-adjusted for better effect. * Many special effects are enhanced in the 13th and final chapter (the finale) of Volume 7. * Volume 8 * The mix of live-action, two-dimensional and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. * Atmospheric visual effect shots were added. * Volume 9 * The mix of live-action, two-dimensional and three-dimensional animation were greatly enhanced. *